Missing The Bullseye
by Roxius
Summary: Yuzuru does not take the new relationship between Sachi and Kiri very well. In a fit of rage, she commits murder. OOC, yandere, violence, insanity due to heartbreak, character death. Yuzuru X Sachi X Kiri. Shoujo ai, yuri, gay, lesbian. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Maria+Holic.

A/N: This time, the minor characters are the main focus of the fic! Yuzuru X Sachi X Kiri, to be exact...

Sorry it's short, too, especially considering my last three MH fics have all gone over 1000 words, I believe...this was kinda meant to be short, tho...please review, people, because I would really appreciate it...it ended up longer than I had originally anticipated, too...

Also, I really made Yuzuru go crazy in this. I'm sorry. It's like, an extreme version of chapter 11 or something...I don't even know why I did this to her. It's totally OOC.

* * *

A dull thud filled the silent tension within the shooting range as the arrow's jagged point struck just inches below the bullseye.

'Argh...why do I keep missing? I...I have to focus...I have to focus...I have to focus...'

Yuzuru Inamori wiped her face into her robed sleeve, but her eyesight remained somewhat blurry due to the streams of tears pouring down her flushed cheeks. She released a hefty sigh, and brandished yet another arrow, attempting to hold it steady as she aimed straight for the target. Her chest rose and fell with every labored breath she took. Yuzuru tried to clear her mind, but she couldn't get what she had just witnessed only an hour ago out of her head. It would flash across the inner walls of her eyelids every time she blinked. It hurt so much inside, like her heart had been torn out, stomped to pieces, and then set ablaze. Her grip on the arrow loosened slightly. She felt almost as if she was going to throw up at any moment.

'Oh, god...Sachi...Sachi...why...? Why did you...do this to me...?'

Yuzuru let the arrow fly, and it zoomed harmlessly over the target and bounced harmlessly off of the wall. Yuzuru cursed quietly under her breath; this was the first time she had been so out of focus that she would completely miss like this. Yuzuru simply dropped her bow onto the floor, and only took a step towards the retrieving of the arrow before crashing to her knees. The heartache she was suffering was just too great for her to bear any longer. The feelings she had were no longer over regards of losing her best friend, but now of losing a potential lover.

Yuzuru clutched her head in her hands and bent over, her heavy tears splattering apart as they hit the wooden floor. Closing her eyes, she saw that imagery appear in her thoughts so vividly as if it was taking place right in front of her at that very moment:

Sachi Momoi, her dear best friend, and Nanami Kiri...they were in a passionate embrace, and were in love with one another.

It made Yuzuru want to scream at the top of her lungs as she snapped her eyes back open, but she couldn't even speak. Her throat felt like it was on fire, and her head was pounding. Yuzuru had always been afraid of falling in love with someone and not having those feelings returned, but she never expected it to affect her as badly as this. She felt like she was going insane.

'No...no...' she told herself as she struggled back to a stand, her mind reeling, 'I...I should be happy for her...Sachi is my friend...and I should be happy that she has someone to love her...someone who will always be there for her...someone who will hug her, and kiss her, and squeeze her, and comfort her, and fuck her, and take advantage of her, and beat her, and strangle her, and shoot her, and leave her to have her corpse be devoured by dogs...' Yuzuru failed to notice the growing malice in her thoughts, ranging from sweet to violent with each passing word. She didn't even know what she was thinking anymore.

Yuzuru turned her attention back towards the bullseye, and in her eyes, it suddenly took upon the form of Nanami Kiri. A wide, maniacal grin broke out on Yuzuru's tear-stained face.

'Ah...Kiri, Kiri, Kiri...I can't let you take Sachi away from me...I can't let you use her and hurt her...'

Slowly, Yuzuru staggered over to the lone arrow lying upon the floor, and snatched it up into her hand. Then, letting out a cry of rage, Yuzuru thrust the arrow straight into the center of the target, believing it to have been Kiri's heart.

"That's what you get," Yuzuru hissed, "That's what you get, Kiriiii..." She had an insane look in her eyes.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out from behind her. "...Yuzuru-chan? What are you doing?"

Yuzuru let out a gasp and spun around to face this unknown visitor. Much to her delight, it just happened to be none other than Nanami Kiri.

"Hello...Kiri...how fortunate that it was you who came here..." Yuzuru stated, picking up a large shard of the arrow's shattered head.

The bespectacled girl raised an eyebrow. "...What?"

Then, without warning, Yuzuru charged, and smiled proudly as she watched the arrow's point pierce into Kiri's chest, causing blood to spill onto the floor...


End file.
